Frequently, restaurateurs move the kitchen into the dining area so that diners can witness the food preparation. Of course, an essential feature of such a kitchen is a commercial oven, which in operation radiates enormous amounts of heat. Radiated heat is actually lost energy and increases the operating cost of the oven.
Along with the increasing cost of the oven, the radiated heat can cause substantial discomfort to the preparers of the food as well as to the diners. To improve the comfort of the diners, the restaurateur normally turns on the air conditioning unit. An air conditioner, like an oven, is an expensive appliance to operate. Thus, there is a need to control and maintain the heat generated by a commercial oven to simultaneously decrease the operating costs of the oven and the air conditioning unit. Of course, in cold weather, there may be a benefit to permitting dissipation of some of the radiant heat for the warmth of the diners.